Nada es lo que creía pero aún así eres el amor de mi vida
by Cristal D'Felton
Summary: Es mi segunda historia en ésta página. No es nada común así que espero les guste. Aquí Hermione no es más una Granger, sino una Malfoy. Los Malfoy no son TAN Malfoy y hay un secreto detrás de toda esta extraña pinta a la que está tan acostumbrada Mione. Es un Dramione así que supongo que sabrán más o menos como va todo ésto. Dejen Reviews por favor.
1. Chapter 1

La dulce Hermione Malfoy, a sus escasos 11 años recibió la carta que cambiaría su vida:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos)

Querida señorita Malfoy:

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de 

un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor,

observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Espe-

ramos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.

Muy Cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall 

Directora Adjunta.

La niña sabía lo que era; su hermano mayor Draco la había recibido el año anterior y ella estaba segura de que ese sería el mejor año de todos, al fin iría a Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería del Mundo.

Su hermano estaba en Slytherin, al igual que en su momento estuvieron su padre Lucius Malfoy y su madre Narcissa Malfoy (Black como soltera).

Ya daba por hecho que ella no sería la excepción, así que como toda gran Malfoy, esperaba ansiosa a que, al llegar al colegio, el sombrero seleccionador le dijera lo que ya sabía: Que la mandarían a aquella sería su casa durante los siete años de estadía ahí.

_Grande sería su sorpresa al saber que nada sería como lo tenía planeado._

_Ni su casa, ni sus padres, ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que sucedería en esos años de escuela._

_Sólo Merlín sabía qué iba a ser de los pequeños hermanos Malfoy y de su futuro._

_Aquel donde encontrarían desgracia, lágrimas, confusión, pero por sobre todas las cosas... __**AMOR.**_

* * *

**Bueno, ésta es una especie de "Introducción" o algo por el estilo. Nunca he escrito un Fanfic y mucho menos en ésta página, así que espero que me digan qué tal está... y así poder subir más capítulos.**

**Subiré el primer capítulo para ver qué tal. Dejen sus Reviews por favor. **


	2. Chapter 2: En el andén 9 y 34

**_Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo. El nombre lo dice, es el día en el que abordarán el expreso hacia su destino _**_(Que exagerada xD') __**Aquí demostraré un poco de lo que pienso de Hermione en su vida con los Malfoy, prácticamente este capítulo es sólo para ella, pero en los próximos no será así. Habrá por parte de todos los personajes.**_

**_No pretendo copiar a nadie _**_(hasta ahora creo que mi punto de vista en esta historia es única) __**ni tampoco ofender a nadie **__(si es que se da la ocasión) __**Lo siento si no les gusta el abuso de signos de puntuación como "Los Puntos", "Las Comas", "Los Punto y Coma", etc. **_

**_Éste Fanfic no pretende nada como el Incesto, el Slash, ni nada por el estilo _**_(todavía no estoy segura de si quiero tener al menos una relación en éste Fanfic aparte de los sentimientos Dramione)._

**_Tal vez éste capítulo les parezca un poco aburrido o extraño, pero para mi es totalmente necesario._**

**_Sin más, l s dejo con el capi. Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco._**

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día 1 de septiembre, aquel que tanto ansiaban (y temían a tiempos iguales) los que serían alumnos de primer grado.

Hermione estaba fuertemente agarrada de su madre, con los nervios a flor de piel, pero mostrando en su rostro una expresión tranquila y serena, que tomando en cuenta su nerviosismo, era más que admirable.

De vez en vez observaba el rostro frío de su padre y en ciertas ocasiones podía apreciar el brillo que adquirían sus orbes grises cada vez que se topaban con la espalda de Draco. Se notaba a kilómetros (para aquellos que sabían lo que buscaban) que Lucius estaba henchido de orgullo por los incontables logros del heredero Malfoy (todos conseguidos en su primer año).

Un halo de tristeza chispeó en los ojos marrones de la pequeña Hermione. Su padre siempre era diferente con ella, cuando se dignaba a mirarla no lo hacía ni con amor, ni con orgullo, sino con desprecio... casi con asco.

Cuando ella era más pequeña ni siquiera lo advertía y aunque siempre notó que su padre la trataba diferente que a Draco, ella supuso que era normal, después de todo gozaba de los mismos lujos que su hermano. Sin embargo, en ese momento (el menos indicado, en realidad) comenzó a comparar todo recuerdo al alcance de su pensamiento.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca en su corta vida había recibido un beso de buenas noches, un "te quiero" o un abrazo de su padre, cuando su hermano recibía esas cosas por parte de sus dos padres, y que por otro lado ella solo recibía por su madre.

Hermione suponía que el comportamiento del patriarca Malfoy hacia ella se debía a que era castaña y de ojos marrones, y Draco Rubio y de ojos grises (igual que él), y también a que ella era una niña y Draco un varón.

Comenzó a cuestionar su apellido ¿En verdad ella era una Malfoy? no se parecía a sus padres; Narcissa era rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules, Lucius era rubio y de ojos grises, Draco era una replica en miniatura (y muchísimo más joven) de Lucius, pero ella... ella era castaña, de ojos marrones y cabello rizado (ninguno de sus antepasados lo había tenido de esa forma). Sí, su piel era pálida, tersa y se parecía a la que tenían sus muñecas de porcelana, pero fuera de eso no se parecía en nada más a su familia.

Hermione había deseado ser motivo de orgullo para su padre desde que tenía memoria, y ese sería su año, ese sería el año en el cual pudiera demostrarles a todos lo que valía Hermione Malfoy.

Ese año todos la reconocerían por su nombre y no por ser "La hermana menor de Draco Malfoy" o "La hija menor de Lucius Malfoy".

Se combertiría en una chica fría, calculadora, excepcional mente inteligente (aunque en ese momento ya lo era), pero por sobre todas las cosas: La mejor en todo lo que hiciera.

La pequeña de los Malfoy no odiaba a su hermano, en realidad lo amaba y admiraba tan inocentemente como solo las hermanas menores pueden hacerlo.

Para ser sinceros (y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) había deseado en algunas ocasiones ser como él y que todos la trataran como a un igual.

También había que admitir que Draco correspondía a ese afecto y aunque no era de demostrar demasiado seguido sus sentimientos, tenía conciencia de que ella lo sabía.

* * *

Habían llegado a la estación de King Cross 15 minutos antes de que llegara la hora de partir solo para tener tiempo de entrar al andén 9 y 3/4 a despedir a sus hijos (Draco se había empeñado a entrar por King Cross y no directamente a la estación de trenes por el mundo mágico, y por supuesto Lucius y Narcissa complacieron su capricho), después de todo no podrían tenerlos en casa sino hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, lo cual era bastante para ellos, teniendo en cuenta que nunca habían pasado más de dos semanas separados (a excepción de Draco, obviamente).

Una vez pasando por el muro mágico entre las plataformas 9 y 10 del mundo muggle Narcissa abrazó efusiva mente a la pequeña Hermione añadiendo (casi advirtiéndole) que debía comportarse como toda una Malfoy. Le dijo unas cuanta cosas más, la besó en la frente, la abrazó un par de veces más y se fue a despedir a Draco.

Había llegado el momento de hacer lo mismo con su padre, esperaba un poco esperanzada (se había dado cuenta que tratándose de Lucius, cualquier halo de esperanza era un arma de dos filos) que al menos le dedicara una sonrisa o un adiós.

La niña jugueteó con sus manos y observó con timidéz la expresión dura de su padre.

-_ Nos veremos pronto papá -._

Se atrevió a decir con la frente en alto aunque con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para reunirse nuevamente con su esposa.

Una parte de su cabeza atendió a aquel pensamiento que había tenido cuando habló con su padre: que en realidad se lo esperaba.

Si, eso era cierto pero ella aún era una niña y por lo tanto no dejó de dolerle.

Se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente y luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las lágrimas que habían comenzado a acumularse bajo sus párpados, tenía un espantoso nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad y le dolía el pecho de una forma extraña, como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior.

A pesar de ser una pequeña que sufría por no tener el amor de su padre, tenía seguro que no lloraría, eso no era de Malfoy's ya que, según ellos era una muestra estrepitosa de debilidad y si otra cosa era segura, era que los Malfoy's podrían ser cualquier cosa menos débiles.

Parpadeó un par de veces y dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa más aceptable que pudo improvisar.

Se dio la vuelta para recoger su maleta de mano (la que había dejado en el suelo para abrazar a su mamá), ya sólo quedaban 5 minutos para que el tren partiera, pero ella quería entrar al expreso cuanto antes.

No había dado ni siquiera un paso cuando alguien chocó con ella haciéndola caer al suelo. Frunció el ceño y se levantó con rapidez, observó con odio infinito al causante de su caída y se disponía a dirigirle unas palabras de desprecio cuando se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban embelesados y que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas redondas, demasiado grandes como para encajar correctamente en su rostro. Su cabello azabache caía sobre su frente y una expresión de vergüenza apareció en sus labios.

No lo había visto antes pero supo quién era incluso antes de ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo que en ese momento ocultaba su despeinado cabello. Había escuchado rumores de que ese año Harry Potter también iría a Hogwarts, pero ella creía que eran sólo eso: simples rumores para llenar el tiempo libre de los magos mayores.

Todos esos pensamientos recorrieron su cabeza en prácticamente un segundo, desfrunció el ceño y se limitó a lanzarle una mirada poco agradable. Ya no estaba furiosa y no sentía el peso del enojo en su estómago, éste había sido sustituido por un agradable cosquilleo, como de mariposas. Nunca antes lo había sentido, pero estaba segura de que no era muy bueno, seguro se estaba enfermando de algo.

El chico enrojeció levemente y se levantó con dificultad, parecía nervioso por alguna razón así que desvió su mirada de los ojos castaños de ella. Recogió su lechuza y sonrió tímidamente

- Lo… lo siento… no era… mi intención –

Balbuceó más nervioso aún. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el tren sin mediar palabra. Ya comenzaban a subir los estudiantes y ella no quería separarse de Draco para no tener incidentes como el que acababa de tener.

Caminó con rapidez hasta donde se encontraban sus padres con sus baúles y con una última mirada al aturdido niño de ojos verdes, entró al tren.

* * *

Draco escogió un compartimiento vacío y aunque no estaba seguro de si era permitido, se llevó a su hermana con él. Ambos estaban sentados tranquilamente y en silencio cuando unos niños comenzaron a susurrar algo sobre alguien que al parecer era una celebridad.

Los Malfoy estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía, no por nada su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Hermione se puso un poco tensa y aunque Draco lo notó, no preguntó nada.

El viaje comenzó justo a tiempo, como siempre. Algunos estudiantes compañeros de Draco entraron al compartimiento e ignoraron olímpicamente a Hermione. La niña no paró de sentirse incómoda pues sabía que sobraba en aquella conversación. Se levantó en silencio y salió sin mediar palabra, después se encontraría con Draco.

Caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos sin ir a ningún lugar en específico, estaba aburrida y nunca había deseado tanto tener alguna compañía. Siguió cavilando cuando se topó con una cabellera roja como el fuego y justo al lado a un morocho de ojos verdes. Se acercó al compartimiento donde ellos estaban y sin preguntar nada, se adentró en él.

Los niños que ahí se encontraban la miraron extrañados, pero uno de ellos la reconoció. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate cuando la niña le dedicó una honesta sonrisa. El pelirrojo no entendía nada, pero no preguntó.

- _Soy Hermione Malfoy –_

Comenzó diciendo la castaña, seguramente el pelirrojo reconoció el apellido ya que hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado. Harry no hizo ningún gesto, sólo la observó y dijo en voz baja.

- _Yo soy Harry Potter –_

Obviamente Hermione ya lo sabía, en realidad solo quería escuchar que sus suposiciones eran correctas, aparte de que presentarse era un comportamiento inculcado desde que nació.

- _Yo soy Ron Weasley –_

Dijo a regañadientes el pecoso, aquella niña no era desagradable, pero había escuchado que su padre no era del todo una buena persona así que mientras menos tiempo estuviera cerca de los Malfoy, más tranquilo se sentiría.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y así comenzó una conversación que poco a poco se iría convirtiendo en un largo viaje con temas diversos para distraer la mente….

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado. _**

**_No tenía muy claro como iba a terminar el capítulo, pero me gustó. Espero que a alguien más le guste._**

**_Dejen sus Reviews con sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas constructivas (y destructivas si quieren). Para saber si debo continuar la historia._**

**_Si a alguien le gusta subiré capítulo la próxima semana sin falta. _**

**_Besos._**

**_Cristal D'Felton. _**


End file.
